rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Daniel H. Nordstrom
Biography Daniel Nordstrom was born in a cottage straight north of Falador, and east of Taverly. He currently dwells in the Kingdom of Asgarnia. Daniel is a large, ill-mannered young man with high hopes of achieving success in his militaristic career. Youth Daniel lived in a cottage with his mother and father, Edith and Adam. His 2 siblings were Anders Nordstrom, and Conrad Nordstrom. There on his cottage, his father owned a self made and self ran brewery. His two older brothers, Anders and Conrad, were in charge of travelling to markets around the kingdoms of Asgarnia, Misthalin, and Kandarin to sell their families homebrewed ales. His father, after the slow demise of their family owned brewing business, quickly turned into an alcoholic. By the time of these events taking place, Daniels two older brothers have moved out to make a start of their own lives. Daniel would always have to sacrifice his well-being, sleep, and his happiness to take care of his mother as she grew ill when she started to get older. At these days, Daniel would not often see his father, for he would always be out with friends or stirring trouble to support himself. At the time of D aniel's mother's death, Daniel turned 17. His father then returned home with guilt, and took his sorrow and anger out on Daniel. After a year of verbal exchanges and physical abuse, daniel grew the urge toleave his home. Daniel set his way to the Edgeville monastery. He then was allowed to live in the monastery and sealed his faith into Saradomin's hands, which he had done. Daniel dwelled in the monastery with the monks as he learned faithfulness, wisdom, and discipline. After he turned 19, Daniel set his dreams to the south. He hiked to Falador to fulfill his dreams of becoming a White Knight. Sadly, as he had a soulmate, he had to bury that in his past if he wanted to become a White Knight, for they are forbidden to engage in initimate relationships. Current Life Daniel Nordstrom is currently serving as a squire in the city of Falador. It is a matter of a few years before Daniel becomes knighted. Daniel's father's whereabouts are currently unknown. Ever since Daniel's wish fulfillment, he endures his vows of a White Knight, and buries his previous life to start a new one beneathe the walls of White Knight Castle, to Brighthelm keep. Background Daniel is an obscenely strong man for his age. He possessed almost all of his strength when he was lifting barrels and kegs for his family's brewing company. Unfortunately, there is a critical weak point from lifting such heavy objects; Daniel has a bad back 'from lifting such heavy objects so frequently. Health Overview Daniel is an otherwise healthy and athletic young man, besides his weakened back and his damaged liver. ''He began drinking at the age of 7. ''This does not have any immediate side affects in combat or his athleticism, but may cause a variety of health issues in the long run, and shorten his life by at least a decade. Noted diseases/health occurences *Liver damage *Sciatica *ADD *Asthma 'Combat Skills Daniel is a slightly slower hitter than usual, but his swings and attacks pack a large punch. Each of these attacks varies in speed, very slightly. One of the medium strength swings (with a battle axe) is enough the at least take a sizable chip from a steel sword. However, if it were a sword-on-sword hit, it is likely, if the hit is hard enough, the two swords may ''shatter, depending on the craftsmanship of the sword, and how it is made. There are 'alot' of variables. '''Daniel is most skilled at long range weapons e.g, Halberd, spear, poleaxe, etc...' Daniel's weak point is a lightweight warrior who can easily maneuver themselves around his back, like a rogue or ninja. Daniel is skilled with shields, but honestly, he could do more damage with a shield than a sword. 'White Knight Resources' This section is for the use of documentation and all aspects of organization for Falador Military and/or WK orders. Knighted?: Date Knighted: Department(s) : Task(s) : Current Rank : Awards/Medals/Accolades : Category:Characters Category:White Knights Category:Lawful Category:Warrior Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Saradominist